


Back When We All Began

by orangehairedfox



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Jae's impromptu song, M/M, Memories, they were kind of enemies, this is my first time idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangehairedfox/pseuds/orangehairedfox
Summary: Jae got to sing about Day6 (or maybe he particularly means one of Day6 member) so he sing about his trainee days, when all of this started.A jaehyungparkian story.





	Back When We All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first jaehyungparkian story. So this is based on Jae's impromptu song "Back when we all began" he sang in Day6 Composer, YOU Lyricist Vapp on September. They had to make a song about Day6, so Jae was singing about how they would fight back in trainee days and Young (space) K just laughing while strumming the guitar. The italic text is the lyrics that Jae sang, please do check their Vapp and watch that part~. This just triggered me to start writing a fic (even though this is so random) ♡

_Started long ago_

_Back then, we were nothing but friends_

_Back then, all the fighting that began_

 

It was one of those nights, before we debut as Day6. As I sing this, with Brian strum the guitar I recall that memory.

 

_I remember the night, under the ceiling lights_

_We would fight, and everyone else would get mad_

_Cause we were loud._

 

No. Not a memory from one of those nights when we were arguing, yelling at each other nearly every single day in our trainee days. But that memory too, I’m glad I have them. Fighting with Brian everyday is something I really missed from my early days. Without them I wouldn’t have a chance to get closer, to know each other better.

 

_They are good times, that we don't regret._

 

Yes, I definitely don’t regret what we did back then.

 

_Feelings come back right now to you somehow_

_Back when we began_

_Under ceiling lights._

 

It was the one night after we fought. That night was terrible. It ended with a strong remark from Brian as he walked away from our room. He gritted his teeth, slammed the door behind. He was hurt. But I didn’t dare to run after him and said something like “i'm sorry.” I was lame, I know.

It started. Actually it was my fault in the first place. I said a really bad things to him. Earlier in the day we had guitar lesson. As I lied in the top bunk I kept talking, comparing our skills. “It’s just you got no talent so you had to change to bass.” And it triggered him.

He got up from the bottom bunk. Now in front of each other we yelled. It always like this. We would fight. He would kicked the bottom part of my bunk from where he was lying, I yelled in english, we argued in both english and korean. Our fight then snowball, we yelled about anything even the small things that happened.

It was always like that but he never leave the room. Not when it was past midnight. Now it was 2 hours after he left me alone in our shared room. I guess he slept in another room.

I quietly rolled in my bed from the umpteenth time and looked at the door just to find it closed and would never open. Tomorrow is Chuseok so everyone had already left this dorm. In the day like this it was always me and Brian in the dorm. My parents still in LA while Brian’s in Toronto so we can’t visit them as we only given a few days off from JYP. I can’t go back and forth to LA just in 3 days.

In the day like this I really miss my family. In the day like this usually me and Brian would stop fighting, as we slept quietly in the room, as each of us suffocated with the feels missing the warm embrace of a family. And the morning after we would exchange a knowing look. ‘I’m here and I feel lonely too. But at least you are here so it’s okay.’

 Tears making its way to rolled down my cheeks. I was alone. I was lonely.

Even Brian don’t  want me.

\--

Click.

I closed the door behind just to find Brian on the other side of the room stood in front of Sungjin and Wonpil’s shared bedroom.

I blinked my eyes. So he was there the night before. He dropped his hand from the knob, stood there awkwardly as I tried casually walk pass him to the washroom. I couldn’t get more obvious right? As my eyes puffy from crying before slept.

\--

“Hey, want to eat something?” I greeted by Brian who was sitting on the sofa in the living room as I back from splashing my face with cold water.

I looked around. It was really quiet for a small apartment with 7 people living in it when I remember today was Chuseok. Of course everyone’s anywhere but in their respective house.

“Hum..”

“I will order now, anything you want to eat?” from where he was sitting he waved a small paper contain menu of a small restaurant a few blocks from here.

I walked to him and took the paper.

We ordered a lot of different dishes. Now the coffee table was full of foods. Remain me of what my Mom cooked for Chuseok. Even though we lived in America my Mom would make sure I know the basic Korean and the cultures. And now we were here, pretending having a home-cooked food for Chuseok by our own.

I get my chopsticks, heard slightly Brian’s quiet sobbing from beside.

For a moment we stayed still and Brian’s crying stopped.

“Sorry.. I’m sorry Hyung,”

“It’s Chuseok and I make you cry.”

I just muted, awkwardly grabbed my rice bowl and played with the chopsticks.

“I was lonely and I miss my family. I just have you and I can’t bear having a fight on Chuseok with you.”

“It’s okay, it was my fault actually.”

“So we are okay right?”

I glanced at him flashing a smile on me. Now he sat straight, grabbed his rice bowl—which was higher than Baekdu Mountain—and eat like a pig.

“Hey slow down, I won’t steal your food,” I chuckled. He looked up and I could see food stain on his cheek.

“Here,” I threw an used napkin to him which was unfortunately landed on his soup.

“Hyung!!” half screaming half whining he snapped. I laughed. Yeah everyday had to pass with a fight.

On the sofa he attacked me. His hands locking mine beside my head. He was hovering me, his knees on between my thighs. I stopped laughing. He stopped screaming.

We’ve never been this close before. But neither of us backed off, mesmerized by each other’s eyes. I don’t remember who leaned in first, but after a moment  I felt his lips on mine.

 

(Brian strumming the outro of the song. I close my eyes and sing)

_Back when we all began.._

 

It was a sudden realization of what I really felt toward him. It was merely a kiss, just lips touching close lips. He released my hand, looking straight into my eyes before the same hands cupped my cheeks and kissed the hell out of me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is lame but please leave your comments~


End file.
